Family Time
by Jazzy Euphonium
Summary: Stories depicting Bolin and Korra's relationship. Pairings BolinXKorra and MakoXAsami
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Park**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Daddy look! A badgermole!" Misako eagerly exclaimed to her parents before running towards the small creature. As the young earthbender neared, the badgermole quickly retreated into its home.<p>

"Aww, it ran back into its hole. I wanted to see it closer."

Misako was the energetic and spirited daughter of Bolin and Avatar Korra. She was three years old and an earthbender, inheriting her bending ability from her father. Her appearance was strikingly similar to Korra's child self. The only difference was the color of her eyes, a mix of blue and green. They helped compliment the light green dress she was wearing.

As Bolin and Korra caught up to their eager child, they began to see the disappointment on her face. Today was Bolin's day off and Korra didn't have any important Avatar business to attend to, so the family decided to spend the day at the park. The scenery was beautiful with the sun shining off of the water and the trees flourishing.

Bolin being the father that he was, hated seeing his daughter upset and tried to cheer her up. With his recent promotion in the police force and Korra's duties as Avatar, Bolin wanted Misako to not feel neglected.

"It's okay Misa," he said with a smile, "the little badgermole is just going back to his home. Don't let it ruin your day."

"I guess your right Daddy" She said in agreement, "I'm so happy I can spend this time with you and Mommy!"

Her comment almost brought tears to Bolin's eyes. Even though they were busy, Misako understood their responsibilities and appreciated every moment spent with them.

"Me too… Oh and I know I'm right." Bolin said as he lowered himself to her height and hugged her. He then put his left hand to the side of his mouth so his wife couldn't hear him.

"I just wish your mother would think that more often."

"Hey I heard that Bo. You know better than to question the Avatar." Korra said jokingly.

"Yeah... Well technically I'm the assistant chief of police. And you're in _my_ city." Bolin countered with his "Mr. Tough Guy" voice.

Instead of responding, Korra rolled her eyes and playfully punched him on the arm. She always loved his sense of humor and it brought her such joy that Bolin was able to cheer their daughter up. When she discovered that they were expecting a child, Bolin was jubilant. He was a family man. Korra on the other hand, was happy but also terrified. She was good with the airbender kids, but this was completely different. It was _her _child that she would be taking care of for its entire life. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she realized Bolin was speaking to her.

"Kor, did you hear me?" Bolin questioned after realizing his wife was in a daze.

"Huh? Oh food, yeah. Well, we can go home or go get noodles at Narook's."

"Going home sounds good Mommy. I'd be happy with whatever food we have... just not your cooking."

"Bolin, are you encouraging her to make fun of my cooking?" Korra questioned with her arms folder and an eyebrow raised.

Bolin picked up his daughter and rested her on his hips. He always loved to tease Korra about her cooking.

"C'mon Korra, we all know that you can only cook instant noodles and have made water burn before. I don't even know how that is possible... but I still love the effort." He ended with a cheeky smile.

"Alright I guess you're right. I still love you." Korra then leaned over and gave Bolin a kiss on the lips.

"Eww! Mommy, Daddy stop kissing it's gross!"

Korra and Bolin just laughed as they began to exit the park. Spectators watched as their Avatar happily spent time with her family. They were a happy bunch, loving each other's company in their own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>Bolin- 27<strong>

**Korra- 28**

**Misako means ocean sand child (Japanese) which I thought fit with Korra being a waterbender and Bolin being an earthbender.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Short Separation **

After their day in the park Bolin, Korra, and Misako began to walk home to their apartment. The busy streets were filled with satomobiles and people alike. Misako always loved looking at the different vendors and sights of the city. To get a good view, Bolin carried Misako on his shoulders. She would giggle every time he jumped up and down, causing her to bounce.

When the trio reached their apartment door, Korra took out the key and opened the door. By this time, Misako was off of her father's shoulders and relieved to _finally_ be home. The long day and walk made her quite hungry and tired.

The apartment was on the fourth floor, number 417. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, living room, and one bathroom. Though the space was a little tight for the three members, Bolin and Korra wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Misako it's 6 o'clock, why don't you get ready for your bath? I'll be there to help you in a couple of minutes. Daddy will make dinner so it will be ready when you get out."

"Okay Mommy." Misako said with glee.

Korra had a small smile on her face as she watched the little girl scurry towards her room. After, she noticed Bolin was beginning to get out the ingredients for dinner. Tonight he was making his signature dish, seaweed noodles and tofu in miso broth. Korra walked towards him as his back was turned away from her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on one of his broad shoulders. Bolin relaxed at her touch as he began to boil the pre-made noodles.

Korra exhaled and then spoke close to a whisper, "Today was a nice family day. I wish it could always be like this."

Though she couldn't see, Bolin began to smile.

"Me too... I wouldn't trade my life now for anything in the world though. You and Misako make me the happiest man alive. Who knew that I would marry and have a child with the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentest, incrediblest girl in the world?"

Korra was lost for words, even after being married to Bolin for about 5 years. He would always find a way to make her knees go weak and fill her stomach with butterflies.

"I-I don't know, but somehow I think we were destined for each other." Korra spoke slowly and meaningfully. To further make her point, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly the relaxing and romantic mood was interrupted by their little earthbender.

"MOMMY! DA BATH IS READY!"

Korra gave a light sigh. "We'll continue this later."

* * *

><p>"Misako did you enjoy today?" Korra asked while scrubbing soap in her brown hair.<p>

"Yeah! It was really great. I love lookin at da city!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So, Misako... How would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

The little girl didn't show too much of a reaction, something she picked up from her mother. Misako just looked at her mother and thought about her response.

"That sounds cool Mommy. I'd like a little baby brother or sister."

Letting out a sigh of relieve, Korra touched her chest where her heart is. She had been thinking lately of having a second child. Since Korra was an only child, she had little experience knowing what it was like to have a sibling. However, after seeing Bolin and Mako's relationship, she was sure she wanted more than one child.

"That's great honey." Korra said with a smile as she washed away the suds in her daughter's hair.

"Mommy where do babies come from?" Misako asked curiously with her innocent sea colored eyes.

Now this was a challenge for Korra, she hadn't known how babies were made until Pema gave her "the talk" once she started dating Mako.

"Uhh... Well, I-I um..." Korra stuttered, unsure of what was the correct thing to say to a three year old. She thought as her daughter stared at her, intently waiting for an answer. Misako was about to speak again when she heard a knock in the door.

"Dinner is ready my lovely ladies." Bolin said with his French chef accent.

"Okay Bo, we will be right out." Korra said as she quickly cleaned and dried off Misako with her waterbending.

* * *

><p>Once Misako was dry, Korra helped dress her in her pajamas. Then, both benders walked out of the bathroom and to the small table in the kitchen. Bolin had already set the table and was beginning to pour the soup into the bowls.<p>

"Dinner is served." Bolin said proudly.

"Thanks Daddy!" Misako said as she waved her arms over her head wanting to be picked up and put in the chair.

Bolin then bent down and put her in the chair. Before sitting down himself, he pulled out Korra's chair for her.

"Thank you," Korra said smiling, "you are such a gentleman."

"Anything for my love," Bolin said as he patted her shoulder, "now let's eat."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Bolin helped Misako get ready for bed. When she was all ready, Korra joined them in Misako's room. They all said goodnight and Misako received a kiss from both her parents. Bolin and Korra then turned off her light, walked out, and closed her door.<p>

Just as Korra and Bolin proceeded to the kitchen to clean up, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." said Korra

Korra then walked over to the phone and said, "Hello?"

Bolin began washing the dishes after Korra gave him a look showing that the call was for her. He wondered what the call was about. Sure Korra would tell him later, but he still was curious. The call lasted a good ten minutes, by this time Bolin had finished washing the dishes. He could hear Korra give a loud sigh as she put the phone back.

"Is everything okay?" Bolin questioned once Korra returned to the room.

"No... There has been a recent rise in crime in Ba Sing Se that the earth king wants to discuss with me. Beifong called me so I can attend a meeting about the situation tomorrow at the station. She mentioned a trip to Ba Sing Se in a couple of weeks."

"Well that's not so bad, maybe we can take a family vacation." Bolin said trying to reassure his wife.

"I wish we could, I already asked Beifong if you could "escort" the Avatar, but she said that she needed you here in the city. Plus Misako is going to start school in a couple of weeks... I was kinda hoping to see that milestone."

"It's okay Korra, there will be plenty of other milestones for you to see. Besides, Misako is just trying out a preschool. She's a little young to be starting school."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Korra agreed and then chewed her bottom lip. "Hey Bo, I was umm...thinking about...possibly having another child."

Bolin was shocked, probably not giving Korra the reaction that she had hoped. He was currently slack jawed, with his eyes wide open.

"Y-you mean it?!"

"Of course I mean it, why would I joke about something like this?" Korra asked firmly.

Bolin, still in a state of shock began to babble.

"Well...umm, I mean you were pretty nervous about Misako and everything...I wasn't sure if you wanted more children."

Korra breathed our before speaking again, "After seeing your relationship with Mako and Tenzin's with Kya and Bumi, I realized that I want Misako to have the same."

Before Korra could react, Bolin ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. He lifted her up, spun her around, and kissed her over and over.

"I love you Korra." Bolin whispered.

"I love you too Bolin." Korra said contently.

The young couple then proceeded to their bedroom, careful not to disturb their sleeping daughter.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Korra was about to leave for Ba Sing Se, her family joining her on the docks. There was a cool summer breeze that filled the air, calming the family. Bolin breathed the salty air, his hands holding onto his two girls as the walked toward the ship that Korra would be traveling on.<p>

Korra's luggage had already been transported onto the ship; she just had to say her farewells to her family before she left. The Avatar went to her daughter first; she kneeled down to her height and gave her a big hug.

"I'll be home in a couple weeks honey. Take care of Daddy for me," Korra said half jokingly, "I love you."

"I'm gonna miss you Mommy. Be safe. I love you." Misako said with tear welling up in her eyes.

Korra gave her a kiss on the cheek, before turning towards her husband. She quickly hugged him and held on as tight as she could. Both their words were muffled, for they were so tightly pressed against each other.

"Be safe Korra, I know you usually are, but don't do anything stupid."

"I will try not to, but you know how trouble always finds me," Korra joked, trying to lighten the mood, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bolin added before giving her a passionate kiss that lasted a couple more seconds than it should have.

Once Korra was ready, she boarded the ship. Bolin picked up Misako and held her at his hip. They both waved to Korra as the ship left the dock.

"Let's go home Misako." Bolin said before he began to walk towards their apartment.

"Okay Daddy." Misako agreed, happy to be held by her father.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, Chapter 2, after 12 long days. Sorry it took so long, I wrote this awhile ago but wanted to make it longer than the first chapter so I kept on adding to it. Even though I only have 2 people following the story, suggestions on the gendername of the baby would be nice. Anyways have a great summer. Expect Chapter 3 in less than 12 days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Life Goes On**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose in Republic City, a young earthbender began to stir. The sun's rays shone through a small window in the quaint apartment belonging to the Avatar's family. Its youngest member, awoken as the light shined in her closed eyes.<p>

Misako sat up and rubbed her eyes. She proceeded to yawn and stretch, before suddenly opening her eyes wide with excitement. Today was her first day of school. Although she wasn't officially enrolled in the school, her excitement was just as equal as if she was. Throwing off the blankets and sprinting to her parents's room across the hall, Misako squealed as she jumped on the bed.

"DADDY, DADDY! GET UP, I HAFTA GO TO SHOOL!"

Unfortunately, Bolin's level of excitement did not meet that of his daughter's. With his face buried in a pillow he proceeded to mumble something. He knew Misako couldn't understand him; Bolin had hoped though that she would get the message that it was too early and mornings were evil.

Completely missing her father's signs, Misako decided to take her mother's pillow and whack him with it.

_This is how Mommy wakes up Daddy when he don't wanna get up._

Each strike felt like a splinter, small but a pain. After her fifth wack Bolin decided that "Mini Korra" was going to continue being stubborn.

"Alight Misa, I'm up I'm up. There is no need to hit me anymore." Bolin said groggily as he raised a hand to defend against the next possible strike.

"Haha Daddy, you look like Uncle Mako right now!" Misako delightedly said as she climbed in Bolin's lap and pointed to his messy hair and grumpy expression.

However, after she said that, Bolin began to grin and shed away his sleep deprivation.

"Misa, why don't you get washed up and I'll start making break-."

But before he could finish his sentence, Misako was already out of the room. Bolin shook his head and got up out of bed. Before leaving the room, he turned and looked at the family photo on the dresser they had taken about six months ago.

Bolin was dressed in a brown suit with accents of green it it. Next to him, sitting in a chair, was Korra with Misako in her lap. Both girls had blue dresses on with the tradition water tribe colors and small ornaments decorating their hair. Though they were dressed formally, there was still a hint of simplicity in their clothing. Each family member had a wide smile on their face, looking as happy as they could be.

Bolin chuckled as he recollected that day...

* * *

><p>"Misako please work with me here. I know you don't like dresses but you have to look spick and span for the family photo." Bolin pleaded as he held up a little blue dress.<p>

"NO!" Misako argued, "I don't wanna wear a dress!"

Bolin could feel his temper rising; he didn't normally yell at his daughter and didn't want this to be one of the times that he did. This was supposed to be a happy moment, something that they could look back at and love. However his expression soon faded as he turned around and saw Korra.

Like his daughter, she didn't enjoy wearing dresses. _That's definitely where she got it from. _Bolin thought. But Korra looked as stunning as she did on their wedding day.

"Wow!" Bolin said without thinking.

Korra then walked in, hand on her hip and replied with a smirk, "You don't too bad yourself." However once she saw Misako's lack of formal attire, her motherly skills kicked in.

"Now why aren't you in your pretty dress, Misako?"

"I don't like dresses Mommy." Misako pouted and crossed her arms.

Korra raised an eyebrow and squatted so they were at the same level. Rubbing her daughter's arm, Korra felt as though she was looking at a younger version of herself. Misako definitely looked like Korra when she was that age, but the all so familiar pout and feisty attitude only amplified the point.

"You know Misako, I don't really like wearing dresses either. However, they can be very comfortable and it's fun to get dressed up once in a while. Plus, it would make your Daddy very happy if you wear it."

Not wanting to disappoint her parents, Misako took the dress and began to get changed.

"Korra one, Bolin zero!" Korra cheered triumphantly.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Avatar."

"Well you know, just solving today's problems one dress at a time."

* * *

><p>Bolin quickly returned to the present day when he remembered that he had to get ready for the day.<p>

Once they were finished with breakfast, the two earthbenders continued on with their day. Bolin had to drop off Misako at school and then go to the station. However, Asami would have to pick up Misako when she finished and watch her since Korra and Bolin were working.

After Bolin parked the satomobile, he got out and helped Misako. They walked hand in hand. Misako looked minuscule compared to her unyielding father in his metalbending uniform.

After they had entered the building and Bolin signed Misako in, it was time to say goodbye.

"Alright Misako," Bolin said as he hugged her, "I'll be at the station until 6, but Aunt Asami will pick you up. You two can have a girls day."

As he pulled away, Bolin noticed a tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and gently poked her nose.

"Don't worry Misako, you're only going to be here for a short while, and time flies when you're having fun. Remember, strong and steady like a rock."

"I know Daddy, I love you." Misako said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, my baby girl." Bolin said before standing up to leave.

He gave her one final wave before heading to work.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry once again that it took so long to update. I am a butt, just kidding. In all seriousness though, I had a chapter written out but then I thought it would be cute to have a little Bolin and Misako fluff since Korra is away. For the next chapter though, it can go straight to the one I had originally written or a little Misako and Aunt Asami fluff. Also, I might do one chapter before focusing on Borra Week Prompts. Any input would be great, thanks! :)<strong>

**-Jazzy Euph**


End file.
